Sirius El Marino
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Antes de irse a las islas Fiji, Sirius decide que es hora de realizar su último robo: El Libro de la Paz. No sospecha que esta aventura le llevará al Inframundo, ni que irá acompañado por una mujer algo cabezota. [Personajes de PdP]
1. Un principe, un tesoro y un ladron

**N/A: Hola! Aki os presento una historia basada en la película de dibujos animados Simbad El Marino, pero teniendo como protagonistas a los Merodeadores. Os recomiendo que veáis, si podéis, primero la película, porque además de reíros un buen rato, entenderéis mejor el fic y los personajes, pero sino no pasa nada. Os paso una pequeña lista con el personaje al que interpreta cada uno.**

**Simbad el Marino – Sirius**

**Marina, prometida de Proteo – Emi (la de Poder de Persuasión)**

**Keill, mano derecha de Simbad – Remus**

**Proteo, príncipe de Siracusa – James**

**Sirvienta de Siracusa– Lily**

**Rata, marinero de Simbad – Peter **

**Dimas, rey de Siracusa, padre de Proteo – Dumbledore**

**Eris, diosa de la Discordia - Bellatrix**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y el argumento y la mayoría de las frases (por no decir todas) a la película Simbad El Marino producida por DreamWorks. En definitiva, que esto es una ruina. Nada es mío! A pesar de eso, disfrutar el fic!**

**CAPITULO 1: UN NOBLE PRINCIPE, UN VALIOSO TESORO... Y UN MALVADO LADRON**

Envuelta en sombras, la diosa de la Discordia apareció en silencio. Sus cabellos negros ondeaban a su espalda, su túnica violeta se deformaba por el viento inexistente y su tenue sonrisa anunciaba un mal próximo.

La diosa flotó por el espacio, acercándose a un pequeño planeta.

-Despertad, mis hermosas criaturas... – llamó con una voz alegre, casi maternal – Levantaos y brillad. Llega un nuevo día y en el mundo de los mortales reina la paz...

Varias estrellas empezaron a centellear, y de ellas salieron rayos que se unieron a otras estrellas. Las formas empezaron a crearse y las criaturas de la noche aparecieron para reunirse con su creadora: serpientes gigantes, pulpos y escorpiones de tamaño descomunal. Criaturas de pesadilla creadas con el solo fin de atormentar las almas.

-... pero eso no durara. Mirad – susurró, moviendo las nubes con un movimiento de su delicada mano – Fijaos bien; tiro de este hilo y todo su mundo se deshace en el Caos... ¡Glorioso Caos!

La diosa sonrió, abriendo la manos a sus lados, como si solo con ellas pudiera hacer lo que se le antojara. Y lo cierto es que así era.

Abrió mucho los ojos al fijarse en las aguas del planeta, donde cruzaban el mar dos navíos, impulsados por las fuertes corrientes.

-¿Acaso puede haber una ocasión mejor que ésta? Un noble príncipe, un valioso tesoro... y un malvado ladrón.

Suspiró, sonriendo complacida.

-Ah, esto será divertido – murmuró, volviéndose para encarar a uno de sus criaturas, un extraño calamar gigante – Zetus... Ya conoces tu misión. ¡Que de comienzo el juego!

Zetus, obedeciendo a su creadora, se lanzó al planeta. Las estrellas que lo formaban desaparecieron, y la carne y los huesos cobraron vida en él. Cayó al mar, peligrosamente cerca de los dos navíos que surcaban el océano, ajenos a cuanto ocurría más arriba, en el espacio de los dioses.

Por la cubierta del barco del malvado ladrón, los marineros escuchaban atentamente a su capitán, que se paseaba por cubierta, mirando al navío que iba delante de ellos.

-Señores, ¡esto es lo que esperábamos! El objeto más valioso del mundo va camino de Siracusa – anunció, aunque todo el mundo ya lo sabía. Luego se giró, y unos hoyuelos se le formaron en el rostro al sonreír pícaramente – Es una lástima que nunca llegue allí.

Los vítores se extendieron por toda la tripulación, que gritaba entusiasmada.

-Y después, ¡a jubilarnos a las Fiji! – terminó Sirius, frotándose las manos satisfecho.

El barco aumentó su velocidad, la tripulación se colocó en sus puestos y se prepararon para el abordaje. Unas cuchillas, activadas por Spike, el perro baboso de Sirius, se clavaron en el barco de Siracusa.

Sirius, desde uno de los mástiles, se descolgó con una cuerda, dio una voltereta en el aire mientras sacaba sus dos espadas y cayó con estilo en el barco enemigo. ¡Empezaba la acción!

Seis hombres de la armada real se le echaron encima. Con sus espadas se quitó a dos de encima, y parecía perdido, pero entonces Spike se catapultó desde el barco y cayó encima de la cabeza de uno, noqueándole. Saltó al siguiente y le baboseó la cara, dejándolo incapacitado para luchar.

Y entonces la tripulación del barco pirata abordó el navío. Las luchas parecían interminables; espadas y cuchillos volaban por todos lados.

Remus, la mano derecha de Sirius -un hombre de dos metros, mulato y muy, muy musculoso- arrancó un trozo de madera del casco y se llevó por delante a cuatro soldados.

Una bomba explotó por otra zona del barco, desorientando a muchos, pero no a Sirius, que espadazo tras espadazo, y salto tras salto, acababa con todos. Colgar a un hombre del mástil, hacer malabarismos con las espadas para despistar al contrario y colarse por debajo de las piernas del enemigo formaba parte de lo que él consideraba un buen combate.

Cuando estuvo rodeado, clavó las espadas en el suelo y apoyándose en ellas empezó a repartir patadas a diestro y siniestro. Luego dio una voltereta en el aire, arrancó las espadas del suelo, y cayó sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros al lado de Remus, que negaba con la cabeza con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué tal esa pirueta? Ha molado, ¿eh? – dijo Sirius, guardándose las espadas mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Le has echado teatro – replicó Remus, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Solo un pelín.

-Arg... ¿qué yo le echo teatro?

AHHHHHHH (grito de guerra)

Uno de los hombres de la armada fue hacia ellos con la espada en alto, dispuesto a atacarles. Remus se dio la vuelta, mordió la espada deteniendo el ataque y con un movimiento de mandíbula lanzó al pobre hombre por encima suyo directo al agua. Luego escupió la espada, satisfecho de si mismo.

-Oh... ¿y dices que yo le echo teatro? – preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja.

Todavía quedaba una pelea. Los marineros de Sirius estaban cayendo uno a uno a manos de James, el príncipe de Siracusa, heredero al trono.

Sirius abrió los ojos al verle, pensando que estos le engañaban.

-James...

-Esto se pone interesante – murmuró Remus, pensando en voz alta - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-Demasiado tiempo – contestó Sirius, acercándose a la zona de la lucha.

James, usando la espada, patadas y movimientos rápidos había conseguido desarmar a todos los piratas. Sirius sonrió.

-Aún luchas como una viejecita – comentó, como si hiciera un antiguo chiste.

-¿Sirius? – dijo James, bajando la guardia.

Uno de los hombres que aún quedaban en pie le tiró al suelo y entre varios consiguieron apresarle, pero él se levantó y se los quitó de encima, ahora receloso.

-Sirius, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Trabajando – contestó Sirius, forzando la cerradura de la puerta que llevaba a la cámara donde estaba el valioso tesoro que tanto anhelaba - ¿Y tú?

Pero James ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Hum... ojalá pudiéramos charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer, sitios que ver, objetos que robar... – dijo, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el camarote.

Un enorme camarote vacío, y un pedestal en medio, en el que se encontraba el objeto mas valioso de Siracusa: el Libro de la Paz.

Sirius soltó un silbido, sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos. Pero James le cortó el paso, sujetándole del hombro.

-Sirius, quiero que me escuches...

-Había oído hablar de él – empezó el pirata, esquivando a su amigo y acercándose al tesoro – pero nunca lo había visto.

-Mi misión es protegerlo.

-¿Ah, si? Pues lo siento en el alma pero te van a despedir.

-¿No hablas en serio? ¡Apareces después de diez años para robarme!

-Ojalá no fuera a ti, de verdad, pero-

-¡Pero es a mi!

-Sirius.

-James... teníamos un saludo especial, palabras clave, un escondrijo secreto. Era muy divertido, pero éramos niños.

-¡Éramos amigos! No vas a robar esto, al menos no a mi. Y además, ¿qué piensas hacer con él? El libro nos protege a las doce ciudades – dijo, señalando al libro.

-Por eso. Imagina cuanto vais a pagar para recuperarlo.

-Te lo recordaré otra vez – dijo James, poniéndose entre Sirius y el libro – Hace años tu y yo éramos amigos. Si aquello de verdad significó algo para ti, demuéstralo.

-Es cierto. Eso fue hace muchos años – murmuró Sirius, extendiendo el brazo hacia el libro.

Pero James se la cogió y le apartó de él, sacando la espada. Sirius también sacó la suya, pero ninguno de los dos se decidió a atacar. El último bajo la espada, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Vamos, no te hagas el héroe, James – dijo, acercándose con la espada bajada.

James atacó. Ambos lucharon unos segundos, y hubo un momento en que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

-¿Quieres el libro? Tendrás que matarme – dijo James, en un último aviso.

De improviso, la pared del camarote se derrumbó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Un enorme tentáculo acababa de destrozar el barco.

James y Sirius salieron corriendo a cubierta, espadas en mano. Pudieron ver al monstruoso pulpo agarrado a los mástiles, tirando algunos, mientras los soldados intentaban defenderse.

-Dioses – susurró James, poniendo cara de cansancio.

Sirius se guardó la espada y dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

-Veo que estás ocupado, así que me voy.

James puso cara de perplejidad y le persiguió.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Te vas sin más?

-Eh... si – contestó, subiendo a la borda para saltar a su barco que se encontraba pegado al de Siracusa. Súbitamente, uno de los enormes tentáculos del pulpo formó una ola, y mandó lejos el barco del pirata.

Sirius miró al bicharraco con cara de odio y se dispuso a atacar al ser que había impedido su gloriosa huida. Cogió una antorcha y encendió la mecha de un cañón, apuntando al aire. La bala salió y el calamar, atraído por ella, sacó la lengua y se lo tragó.

-Y ahora, calamares fritos – anunció Sirius, ayudando a levantarse a James.

El principal problema fue que lo único que hizo la bomba fue hacer soltar babas al pulpo, y la mayor parte cayeron curiosamente encima de Sirius y James, que se miraron asqueados.

-¡Tengo un plan! – gritó Sirius, empezando a llamar la atención del calamar. Éste sacó la lengua y Sirius, moviéndose rápidamente, la clavó con su espada en cubierta.

Acompañado de James, escalaron un mástil, y con un juego de cuchillos, consiguieron clavar dos mástiles rotos en la cabeza del calamar gigante. ¡Pinchitos morunos y problema resuelto!

Sirius y James bajaron a cubierta, y se felicitaron.

-Gracias por estar aquí – dijo James, sonriendo.

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos – replicó Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

De pronto, vio como uno de los tentáculos del pulpo iba directo a su amigo.

-¡CUIDADO! – gritó Sirius, intentando avisar a James, pero ya era tarde para que reaccionara.

Empujándole bruscamente, le apartó, y el tentáculo dio a Sirius en pleno estómago, lanzándole lejos, al mar.

James vio como caía e intentó lanzarse al agua para rescatar al amigo que le había salvado la vida, pero se lo impidieron.

Sirius se hundía cada vez más en el océano, arrastrado por el calamar que le sujetaba con uno de los tentáculos. Intentó zafarse, pero era demasiado fuerte, y empezó a sentir como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Necesitaba un aire que no podía conseguir. Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar, y la inconsciencia empezó a nublarle la mente.

Justo entonces vio aparecer una sombra delante de él. La diosa de la Discordia formó una burbuja que rodeó a ambos.

Sirius cayó al suelo de la burbuja -si se podía llamar así- tosiendo ruidosamente. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse antes de poder levantar la vista.

-Con lo prometedor que había empezado el día... Y mira ahora, mi monstruo está muerto y sigo sin tener el Libro de la Paz. Y todo por tu culpa – masculló la diosa, furiosa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aja... Y tu... ¿quién eres? – preguntó Sirius, con los ojos como platos y sin entender nada.

-Bellatrix, la diosa de la Discordia. ¿Habrás visto mi imagen en los muros del templo? – susurró, haciendo unos juegos de luces y sombras a su espalda. Unas alitas con aspecto de murciélago salieron de su espalda, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como habían venido.

-Claro – dijo Sirius, sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba – ¿Sabes? Ganas en persona.

-Ya... pero volvamos a mi monstruo – sugirió la diosa.

-Lo siento, de verdad, te lo digo de todo corazón – dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Bellatrix rió, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Corazón? ¿El tuyo? Sirius... tu no tienes corazón – dijo, con voz provocadora – Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Bellatrix se empezó a acercar. Sirius observó el movimiento sinuoso de sus caderas, su cuerpo esbelto, su largo pelo negro... Tragó saliva.

-Dejare que sigas con vida – dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. Sirius no podía despegar los ojos de la hermosa diosa – Pero hay algo que tienes que hacer por mi. El Libro de la Paz, tráemelo.

-Es que, veras, yo ya tenía mis planes. Pedir rescate, hacerme rico... cosas mías.

-Te conformas con muy poco, Sirius – en su mano apareció un cuchillo, peligrosamente afilado. Lo paso cerca del rostro del pirata, quien sintió el frío filo en su mejilla – Róbalo para pedir rescate, y tendrás para vaguear en una playa desierta. Róbalo para mi, – aseguró, llevándose las manos al pecho - y podrás comprar la playa, toda la isla... y el mundo entero.

Bellatrix se acercó sensualmente a él, hasta prácticamente susurrarle las últimas palabras al oído.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Hum... Me dejas vivir, me haces rico, me retiro al paraíso... ¡No veo inconveniente!

Pero cumple tu palabra – advirtió.

-Sirius, cuando una diosa da su palabra es un compromiso eterno – explicó, haciéndose una cruz superficial en el pecho con el cuchillo.

-De acuerdo; acepto.

-Sabía que te convencería – susurró. Luego con el cuchillo dibujo en el aire el horizonte, con el mar brillante en un atardecer. Al fondo, brillaba una estrella - Cuando hayas robado el libro, sigue la estrella que hay más allá del horizonte. Así llegarás al Tártaro, mi reino del Caos.

-El Tártaro – repitió Sirius – Bien, te veré allí.

-Será nuestra cita.

Bellatrix se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si pensase.

-Bien, por donde íbamos... Ah, si – exclamó con una risa infantil - te estabas ahogando.

La burbuja desapareció y Sirius nadó a la superficie.

Desde el fondo del océano, Bellatrix contempló como Sirius desaparecía, sonriendo con malicia.

-Reconozco que es mono... al igual que crédulo.

Luego se volvió, mirando al calamar, que se había vuelto a convertir en una unión de estrellas – Zetus, buen trabajo.

Ya en la superficie, el poderoso brazo de Remus le subió al barco, donde su tripulación le recibió con vítores.

Unos gemelos intercambiaron el dinero que se debía. Habían apostado... ¿volvería con vida Sirius?

Pero no todo eran risas. Remus estaba preocupado, y con su habitual tranquilidad preguntó a su capitán que es lo que había ocurrido en el mar.

-Ah, no te lo creerías – murmuró Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Inténtalo – sugirió Remus, y ahora toda la tripulación le escuchaba.

-De acuerdo. Escuchad, he conocido a Bellatrix, la diosa del Caos. Está coladita por mi y me ha invitado a su mansión – dijo, vaciándose la bota de agua.

Remus se acercó a él y le miró de cerca.

-¡Ja! – soltó – te vas superando. La diosa del Caos... eso me lo apunto – comentó, marchándose hacia la zona del timón.

De una de las lianas se descolgó un pirata feucho y canijo, que contestaba al nombre de Peter, alias Rata, y le preguntó a donde iban a ir a continuación.

-Tranquilo, Rata... al menos sabemos a donde van – dijo Sirius, mirando como la embarcación de James partía hacia Siracusa.

No estaba seguro, pero juraría haber visto a James en cubierta, mirando con una sonrisa en su dirección.

**N/A: Bien, os ha gustado? Espero k si (y k dejéis reviews diciendo k os ha parecido). Ya tengo todo el fic completo, son 6 xapis, xo subire de uno en uno cada tres dias o asi.**


	2. ¿Que eres pues? ¿Un heroe o un ladron?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿QUÉ ERES PUES? ¿UN HEROE O UN LADRON?**

Con orgullo, desde el palacio, el rey Albus y la _crème de la crème_ proveniente de las doce ciudades observaban la torre en la que el Libro de la Paz estaba siendo colocado por los guardas. Su luz iluminó toda la ciudad, impidiendo a las sombras habitar en esta.

-Desde que he tenido uso de razón, he soñado con este momento – anunció el rey de Siracusa, sonriente - El sagrado tesoro que nos ha protegido desde hace siglos está ahora en Siracusa. ¡Por el Libro de la Paz! – exclamó, levantando su copa.

Los invitados le imitaron, expectantes.

De pronto, unos guardas reales cruzaron el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. James se abrió paso hasta primera fila, y se quedó de piedra al ver a Sirius intentando entrar en la fiesta.

El pirata protestaba, al ver que las espadas de los guardas pegadas a su cuerpo.

-Lo veis, esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas entrar con educación.

James miró a su padre, que observaba a Sirius receloso.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? – preguntó a su hijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Al menos no está por ahí robando – replicó éste, acercándose a su amigo.

El Rey se indignó.

-¡Porque lo que vale la pena robar esta aquí!

Pero James ya no lo escuchaba, sino que había ordenado a los guardas que bajaran las armas, cosa que puso a Sirius muy contento, pues acababa de apostar con el guarda jefe que les ordenarían bajar las armas.

Spike se escabulló entre las piernas de los invitados y se dirigió a saquear la mesa, que rebosaba de comida. Tal amo, tal perro... la cosa era sencilla.

James, exagerando los gestos, exclamó.

-Diez años sin verte, y ahora dos veces en un día... Buf, ¡me estás abrumando!

-Así puedes agradecerme el haberte salvado... otra vez – dijo, estrechando la mano de su amigo.

-Seguro que has venido porque sabias que había comida y bebida gratis. No mientas...

Sirius se giró hacia su tripulación, que permanecía todavía en la entrada.

-¿Habéis oído, chicos? ¡Comida y cerveza nos da su alteza!

James le interrumpió, cogiéndole del hombro.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Antes de marcharse con James, Sirius masculló entre dientes a Remus:

-A trabajar.

Su tripulación entró, pero antes tuvo que dejar las armas... Bueno, todos no entraron, porque uno de ellos seguía sacando armas de los sitios más insospechados: garfios del bolsillo, martillos del calcetín... lo típico, vamos.

Mientras, Sirius fue conducido entre los invitados por James, quien de repente se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sirius, quiero presentarte a mi prometida – comenzó, andando hasta una joven muy bella. Pelo corto oscuro, hermosos ojos almendrados, labios gruesos y sensuales, sonrisa encandiladora... El pirata se quedó sin habla, pero James, sin darse cuenta de su reacción, cogió la mano de la mujer – La noble Emilyn, embajadora de Tracia.

La mujer se plantó con una sonrisa delante de Sirius, y dijo con cierta deferencia:

-De modo que este es el famoso Sirius... Has sido el tema de hoy. Primero intentas robar a James y luego le salvas la vida. ¿Qué eres pues? ¿Un héroe o un ladrón?

Sirius no escuchaba sus palabras, sino que contemplaba fascinado los delicados movimientos de los perfectos rasgos de la mujer.

Emilyn se volvió hacia James cuando este la dirigió unas palabras.

-Sirius quería darme la oportunidad de agradecerle-

Pero cuando levantó los ojos para mirar al pirata, éste ya había desaparecido.

Sirius andaba con paso rápido y llegó hasta el lado de Rata y Spike, ambos comiendo sin parar. Rata conversaba con un invitado cuando vio a su capitán.

-Tantos días comiendo huevos y pepinillos... no sabe lo que eso llega a afectar... ¡Ah, Sirius! Esto será coser y cantar. Solo son un puñado de guardas...

-Olvídalo – gruñó Sirius, con voz seca – Volvemos al barco.

-¿Sin nada? – preguntó Remus, incrédulo – El Libro es casi nuestro.

Rata (recordad que es Peter) y Remus se volvieron, y observaron a James con su prometida.

-Oh...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Rata, sin entender el sonido de comprensión de Remus - ¿Una antigua novia?

-Creo que no es tan sencillo. Venga, volvamos al barco.

Los dos piratas fueron hacia la salida, donde apremiaron al tercer pirata, que seguía sacando las armas: una guadaña de la camisa, una porra de detrás de la oreja – para que recogiera.

El hombre miró todas sus armas resignado y empezó a guardarlas, ante la mirada escéptica de los guardas que le vigilaban. Los garfios de vuelta al bolsillo, el martillo al calcetín...

Al salir, no vieron que Bellatrix les observaba desde el tejado del palacio, y se reía.

-No puede ser tan fácil.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

No había terminado la fiesta pero James y Emilyn estaban en un balcón, apoyados en la trabajada barandilla de piedra, solos.

-Míralo de esta manera. Ahora que Sirius se ha ido, tu padre estará tranquilo y podrá disfrutar de la velada.

-En eso tienes razón – aceptó James, sonriendo – No quiero demostrarlo, pero está muy orgulloso de tener el Libro en Siracusa. Lleva toda la vida esperando este día.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Emi, mirándolo – Será tu responsabilidad.

-Nuestra responsabilidad – replicó James con voz dulce, poniendo una mano con delicadeza en el hombro de la mujer.

Ésta sonrió, dejando que su vista se perdiera en el océano que se extendía delante de ellos. James, por su parte, miraba a la torre donde se guardaba el Libro de la Paz.

-Es precioso – susurró Emi, con una mirada soñadora.

-Ya lo creo. Mi padre pasó años preparándolo para el Libro. Hay guardas en todas las plantas – exclamó James, señalando a la torre, entusiasmado.

Emi se levantó y lo miró, con una expresión que James conocía muy bien. El hombre sonrió avergonzado, revolviéndose el cabello.

-Ah... hablabas del mar.

Emi se quedó unos segundos callada, y luego sonrió, mirando al horizonte.

-Ojalá lo hubiera conocido. De pequeña me imaginaba viajando más allá de las doce ciudades y descubriendo el mundo... Míralo, James, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

James la cogió de los hombros, diciendo su nombre, y la hizo sentarse en un banco de piedra.

-Nuestro matrimonio se pactó hace años – empezó el hombre, cogiendo de la mano a Emi y arrodillándose – Todo el mundo lo da por sentado, pero la política no es razón para casarse, y no quiero que sigas adelante con esto por obligación. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide de corazón; Emilyn, se mi esposa.

-James, yo...

-¡Aquí estáis! – exclamó Albus, interrumpiendo – Creo que los delegados orientales quieren hacer un brindis... aunque no lo sé. Están haciendo no-se-qué con las rodillas – explicó el rey, haciendo gestos raros con las manos – Emilyn, ejerce de embajadora.

La mujer miró James, quien asintió.

-Desde luego, alteza – aceptó Emi, acompañando al rey de vuelta a la fiesta.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ocupados como estaban, nadie se fijo en una sombra ascendiendo por la pared de la torre donde se guardaba el Libro de la Paz.

La sombra, en la que de vez en cuando podía verse el brillo de unos ojos rojizos, se escondía entre las sombras que proyectaban los muebles, para no desvelar su siniestra presencia.

Las antorchas se fueron apagando una a una, sin causa conocida. Todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, y el guarda no vio nada.

Por lo menos hasta que contempló aparecer incrédulo la figura de Sirius, empuñando su cuchillo. Demostrando una fuerza anormal en un hombre, dejó inconsciente al guarda en cuestión de segundos.

Con paso seguro, se acercó al Libro, que le esperaba abierto en un pedestal. Pero ya no era Sirius, sino la diosa de la Discordia que se había desprendido de su disfraz.

-Como me gustan los disfraces – susurró con arrogancia, y al pasar al lado del guarda dejó hacer el puñal al suelo.

Se puso delante del Libro y lo sujetó con las dos manos.

-Todas las piezas comienzan a encajar.

Lo cerró, sumiendo a Siracusa en el Caos. (Nda. ¡Glorioso Caos!)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dos guardas reales tiraron a Sirius a una sucia cárcel, encadenado. Con un movimiento rápido, éste se levantó, peor la puerta ya se había cerrado.

-¡Sirius!

El pirata se volvió al oír la voz de su amigo, y sintió un inmenso alivio.

-James... menos mal – exclamó, soltando un bufido.

-¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? – preguntó el príncipe, muy serio.

-¿Te das cuenta de las veces que me han dicho eso hoy? – contestó Sirius, mordaz.

-¡Has traicionado a Siracusa!

Sirius llevó las manos al cielo, incapaz de creerse lo que oía.

-¡Oh! ¿¡También tu!?

-¿Cómo robas ese libro sabiendo lo que significa?

James estaba ahora furioso al ver que su amigo negaba lo que había hecho.

-James... la cosa funciona así. Primero yo cometo un delito y ¡luego entonces tu me acusas!

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto?

El príncipe sacó de su cinturón el cuchillo de Sirius, del que nunca se desprendía, y se lo puso delante de las narices, para que pudiera verlo bien. El pirata lo miro alucinado, sin saber que decir. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando adivinar como es que su cuchillo había llegado a la escena del robo.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

-Bellatrix...

-¿Qué?

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Es una trampa!

-Sirius, piensa en lo que dices – murmuró James, dándole la espalda.

-Créeme James, el Libro está en el Tártaro. Habla con tu padre y dile que yo no-

James hizo un gesto de cansancio y miró a Sirius.

-¡Esto no depende de mi padre! Los embajadores se han reunido para juzgarte.

-Para, para, para... – dijo el pirata, negando con la cabeza - ¿Un juicio? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Dejé el Libro en tu barco y esa fue la última vez lo que vi. ¡Estabas allí! Es la verdad – murmuró con ojos sinceros – Me conoces.

-¿Ah, si? – soltó James, haciendo una mueca – Conocía a un niño. ¿Quién eres ahora, Sirius? Mírame a los ojos y responde. ¿Has robado el Libro?

Sirius le mantuvo la mirada, completamente serio.

-No.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Una enorme sala, en la que se habían reunido todos los embajadores, presididos por el rey Albus. En medio, dispuesto a ser juzgado y custodiado por dos guardas, estaba Sirius.

-¡Estamos hartos de tus mentiras! – exclamó el rey, acercándose al pirata – Sirius, ¡por última vez! Devuelve el Libro.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡No tengo el Libro!

Pero los embajadores ya estaban hartos. El que presidía el centro de la larga mesa se levantó.

-De acuerdo, pues. La delegación de las doce ciudades te declara culpable de traición y te condena a muerte. Lleváoslo.

Los dos guardas cogieron a Sirius por los brazos, mientras este miraba a los embajadores con la boca abierta.

-¡Vamos! Es una broma, ¿no? Yo no he hecho ¡nada! – gritó Sirius, forcejeando.

-¡Alto! – exclamó James, abriéndose paso hasta ponerse al lado del pirata – Apelo al derecho de sustitución. Yo ocuparé su lugar.

Albus cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras los embajadores miraban al heredero al trono sin saber que decir.

-Sirius dice que Bellatrix cometió el robo – explicó, señalando a su amigo – Creo en su palabra.

Sirius sonrió complacido.

-Dejad que vaya al Tártaro y recupere el Libro siguió James, decidido.

Sirius puso una mueca de horror.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué dices?

-El Libro lo tiene Bellatrix, según tu. Róbaselo. Eso es lo tuyo, ¿no?

-James, no quiero ser el responsable de tu vida.

-Tu harías lo mismo por mi.

-¡No! ¡No lo haría!

Albus interrumpió, intentando convencer a la delegación y a su hijo de que no permitiera la sustitución.

-Si Sirius sale de la ciudad, ¡no volverá! Hijo, por favor, atiende a razones.

-No, padre. Ahora hablaré yo – dijo al anciano, y a continuación se dirigió al consejo – Puede que Sirius robara el Libro, o quizá diga la verdad y está en el Tártaro. En cualquier caso, él es nuestra única esperanza.

En el estrado de los embajadores, Emilyn intentaba convencer al portavoz de que no lo consintiera, pero éste le hizo un gesto de que se callase. Finalmente habló.

-James, ¿eres consciente de que si Sirius no regresa tu serás ejecutado en su lugar?

El heredero se quedó callado y luego miró a Sirius unos segundos.

-Soy consciente.

-Que así sea – dijo entonces el embajador – Sirius tiene diez días para devolver el Libro.

Albus suspiró, y bajó la mirada.

-Liberadle – ordenó.

Los guardas se apresuraron a ejecutar la orden y Sirius quedó libre. Las esposas se las pusieron a James en su lugar. Emilyn corrió a su lado, mirándolo con tristeza. James sonrió, y se giró hacia Sirius.

-Ah, y Sirius... no te retrases.

**N/A: Weno, en fin, doy las gracias a Anastasia Black de Malfoy por su review. Mi primer –y único ¬¬- review en esta historia (por ahora). Espero que este nuevo capitulo no os decepcione, y que dejéis review Se tarda un segundin, y me ayuda a mejorar. **

**Besitos, Joanne**


	3. Un barco no es lugar adecuado para una m...

**CAPITULO 3: UN BARCO NO ES LUGAR ADECUADO PARA UNA MUJER**

Era de noche, pero el barco de Sirius se preparaba para partir. Toda la tripulación estaba en movimiento, cargando las últimas provisiones para el viaje.

Peter volaba colgado de una cuerda de un sitio para otro, encendiendo las antorchas, mientras Remus miraba al puerto, apoyado en la barandilla. Levantó al vista y divisó a Simbad, que contemplaba la estrella que Bellatrix le había señalado.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar hasta el Tártaro? – preguntó Remus, extendiendo un mapa sobre una mesa cercana.

-¿El Tártaro? – replicó Sirius, y rió, pero fue una carcajada amarga, carente de vida – No, no, no... Aquello es una muerte segura.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-¡A las Fiji! –exclamó Sirius, poniendo otro mapa encima del de Remus, en el que salía dibujado en los extremos mujeres con collares de flores.

_(Musiquita tropical de fondo)_

Remus se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas.

-¿Las Fiji? ¿En está época?

-Piensa en sus playas... – replicó Sirius, soñador.

-Son preciosas, si te gustan los mosquitos, claro.

-¡Piensa en el sol! – exclamó, abriendo los brazos.

-Es la estación del monzón.

-Ah – susurró, dando un codazo juguetón a su amigo – Las mujeres...

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, poniendo cara de desesperación.

-Son caníbales, Sirius.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó, sonriendo.

Remus miro al cielo, cansado de intentar convencer a su amigo.

-Vamos, Remus...

-¡Es tu amigo!

-Estás hablando como mi madre. ¡A James no le pasará nada!

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Remus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu y yo sabemos que Albus no dejará que ejecuten a su único hijo.

-¿Así que huimos?

-Nos jubilamos – corrigió Sirius – No necesitamos más robos, tenemos suficiente. Anda, pon rumbo a las Fiji.

Sirius se volvió a su tripulación, y anunció:

-Señores, ¡nos vamos a las Fiji!

Hubo vítores y aplausos, incluso Rata saltó y ladró –uy, quiero decir... Spike saltó y ladró-, pero Sirius no se unió a la celebración, sino que bajó a su camarote. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de nuevo, dejándola entornada. Acababa de descubrir una inquilina. Emilyn estaba dentro del camarote, observando todo lo que Sirius había robado y guardado allí.

-Fijate en esto... es increíble – murmuró Emilyn, acercándose a una especie de esqueleto metamorfoseado – No, no puedes ser autentico. Sería... demasiado delicado.

Al tocar con el dedo el esqueleto se cayó un trozo al suelo. Emi se mordió el labio.

-Eso ya es más normal – pensó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a otro objeto – Robado... en Venecia.

Detrás de la puerta, Sirius lo había visto todo –incluido como rompía un trozo de su esqueleto- y se decidió a entrar. Emi seguía observando los objetos, distraía.

-Esto es de Pompeya, y esto – dijo, levantando un sujetador del que colgaban cositas tintineantes y brillantes – en un burdel de Siracusa.

-Así es – dijo Sirius, haciendo que Emi se girara a encararle de inmediato - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Comprobar que recuperas el Libro de la Paz, o devolver tu cadáver si fracasas.

-Ah, si – replicó Sirius, levantando una ceja - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-¡Con todos los medios a mi alcance! – exclamó Emi, apretando los puños.

-Ya... ¿Tienes tripulación?

-Mmm... no.

-¿Sabes ir al Tártaro?

-No.

-¿Sabes navegar sola?

-¡Si! – exclamó Emi, tan contenta como si hubiera ganado algo.

-¡Perfecto! – replicó Sirius, acercándose a ella – ¡Entonces pondré tu trasero en un bote y podrás navegar hasta Siracusa! Porque este barco va ¡a las Fiji!

Sirius se tumbó en su cama y varios mechones oscuros cubrieron su rostro.

-¿Fiji? – repitió Emilyn, incrédula.

-Si, señora.

Emi se apoyó en uno de los tabiques y miró a Sirius.

-No me equivocaba.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, incorporándose.

-Sirius, es evidente que no eres un hombre complicado. Solo basta con pensar ¡en el acto más cobarde y ruin! y seguro que lo acabas haciendo.

-Oye, no es mi problema. No he robado ese libro.

-Veo que no dejarás que nada te quite el sueño, ¿no? – dijo Emi, sentándose también en la cama.

-¡Ni la siesta!

-Porque yo no podría dejar de dar vueltas en la cama sabiendo que estoy viva gracias a que mi amigo ¡morirá!

Sirius soltó un bufido y se levantó, siguiendo a Emi.

-Yo no soy responsable de este lío, ni le pedí a James que se jurara el cuello por mí.

-Oye – dijo Emi, volviendo a mirarle con una mueca – está claro que no puedo apelar a tu honor, pero... tengo otros métodos para convencerte – susurró, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Sirius se quedó callado, pero sus ojos se desplazaron momentáneamente a los primeros botones desabrochados de la camisa de Emi, que dejaban ver el principio de unos sugerentes senos.

-¿Ah, si? – dijo Sirius, tragando saliva – Ah... ¿qu-qué métodos son esos?

-Pues hablar tu idioma – respondió Emi, haciendo que su rostro quedara a unos centímetros del de Sirius.

Entonces le puso un zafiro delante de los ojos. Sirius lo cogió y admiró su brillo.

-Continua.

Emi cogió la mano de Sirius y vació un saquito en ésta. Más zafiros, además de rubíes y esmeraldas, brillaron en la mano del pirata.

Sirius los sopesó, y luego miró a la mujer, complacido.

-Si, esto servirá, pero no... para ir en primera clase.

La sonrisa de Emi se desvaneció de su rostro, y sospechó lo peor.

Unos segundos después, Sirius salía cargando con Emilyn como un saco de patatas. La mujer forcejeaba, dando patadas al aire.

-Verás que nuestras instalaciones están pensadas para complacer los gustos más refinados. ¡Todas ellas con vistas al mar!

Bajaron unas escaleritas y Sirius abrió la puerta que daba a la bodega, dejando a Emi en el suelo.

-Lujosas estancias con tres tipos de comida al día – y con los dedos empezó a enumerar – Pepinillos, huevos y ¡pepinillos!

Spike también había entrado en la bodega, y les miraba soltando babas –cosa nada extraña.

-Ah, hola Spike – saludó Sirius, acariciando la cabeza al perro. Luego se dirigió a Emi – Te presento a tu nuevo compañero de camarote.

Emi abrió la boca indignada, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-Aunque en realidad tu eres la nueva porque la cama es suya – comentó entre risas el pirata. Spike corrió a saludar a la mujer lamiéndole la cara – Esperamos que tenga una grata estancia a bordo de _La Quimera_. Ah, por cierto –añadió, refiriéndose a Spike - si se te abraza a la pierna, es que le gustas.

Cerró la puerta, dejándola encerrada. Al mirar a su tripulación, vio que todos tenían una de esas fantásticas joyas que Emi le había dado. Todos se apresuraron a esconderla disimuladamente.

-Cambio de rumbo. ¡Vamos al Tártaro!

-¿Qué? – soltó uno de los dos gemelos - ¿Ya no Fiji?

-¿Ya no diversión? – preguntó el otro.

-¿Ya no playas? – terminó el primero.

Una collar de flores cayó desde las alturas justo en la cabeza de Sirius.

-¡Rata!

El pirata bajó de inmediato del mástil, colgando de una cuerda.

-¿Ha dicho Tártaro? – preguntó con temor.

-Eso es.

-¿Se trata del mismo Tártaro del que ningún marinero ha vuelto nunca? ¿El Tártaro de las almas en pena, donde te rompen los huesos y te hacen picadillo?

La voz de Peter temblaba y los escalofríos le recorrían continuamente la espalda. Sirius agarró la cuerda de la que colgaba Rata boca abajo –curiosamente estaba ya un poco rojo-.

-No, Rata, este es el Tártaro bueno, donde hay playas y cócteles. El de las sombrillitas.

Peter sonreía asintiendo, creyéndoselo todo.

Sirius llegó hasta el timón, donde Remus le esperaba con una extraña expresión.

-Solo lo hago por el dinero – aseguró Sirius.

-Claaaro... ¿cómo llegaremos allí?

-Esa estrella es nuestro destino.

Sirius señaló al horizontes, a esa estrella que brillaba día y noche. La que la diosa le había señalado.

Y hablando de ella, podemos decir que no estaba muy lejos. En el Tártaro, acompañada por sus fieles criaturas, Bellatrix contemplaba el barco de Sirius en una copa llena de agua.

-Vaya, parece que no piensa escapar – comentó a sus monstruos, haciendo una mueca de fastidio – Se ha empeñado en hacernos una visita.

La diosa sonrió con malicia. Se lamió la yema del dedo y empezó a hacer una melodía con los bordes de la copa.

-Le recibiremos con música ambiental.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Librándose de las bisagras con un cuchillo Emi había conseguido salir de la bodega, y ahora paseaba por cubierta. Se quedó paralizada al ver que delante de ella se extendían dos montañas puntiagudas, y que iban a pasar por el desfiladero de agua que se abría entre las dos.

-Los Dientes del Dragón...

De pronto, Rata cayó a su lado, como siempre colgando de una cuerda.

-Eso es, señorita. ¡Solamente un loco osaría gobernar un barco a través de estas rocas!

-Rata – gritó Sirius, desde el timón – ¡Arría el trinquete!

Y Peter desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Emi decidió ir entonces al timón, preocupada por lo que el pirata le acababa de decir.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo q-

-Si, no es la primera vez que hago algo así.

-Oye, y-

-No, no hay otro camino.

-Y-

-Si, dejaré que te quedes para darte una lección gratuita de náutica – comentó con arrogancia.

-¡Yo no-

-Además – añadió Sirius, mirando a Emi – Un barco no es lugar adecuado para una mujer.

Emi decidió callarse porque entonces le partiría la cara, y le necesitaban para cruzar los Dientes del Dragón.

Cuando entraron, toda la tripulación tuvo la sensación de que se habían adentrado en otro mundo; uno muy peligroso. El cielo se había oscurecido, y una extraña melodía resonaba en el desfiladero, aunque no fuera posible especificar su procedencia.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? – preguntó Emi, mirando a los barcos encallados que había entre las rocas.

Sirius le hizo un gesto de silencio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando con la suave melodía. Emi abrió mucho los ojos al ver que de las mujeres de madera que adornaban la proa de los barcos, caían mujeres. Agua con siluetas femeninas.

-Son sirenas... – murmuró, siguiendo las formas que nadaban y daban saltos en el agua.

Toda la tripulación estaba extasiada, y se acercaban a las barandillas de madera, alargando los brazos para intentar tocarlas.

La música aumentaba su intensidad, y ahogaba el ruido de los rápidos en los que se metió el navío.

Emi intentó despertar a Sirius, pero éste parecía como sumido en una letargo.

-¿Chen? ¿Li?

Los dos gemelos bailaban por cubierta, intentando apresar a esas esquivas sirenas de agua. Otro marinero se quitó la camisa, abriendo los brazos.

-¡Soy vuestro, nenas! – gritó, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Remus! – gritó Emi, intentando despertar todavía a Sirius, pero el enorme hombre no escuchaba. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, mirando con ojos adoradores a una sirena.

-Ven conmigo, hablemos del amor – susurró Remus con voz sensual.

Si Remus se había vuelto loco es que todos los hombres estaban perdidos. Sirius lo demostró una vez más, todavía en su propio sueño.

-Venid y amad a Sirius.

-Arg, ¡hombres! – exclamó Emi, haciendo una mueca de desesperación. Luego empujó a Sirius, que cayó al suelo, y cogió ella la dirección del barco, evitando que se chocaran contra una enorme roca.

Pero ahora las sirenas intentaban atraer a los marineros al agua, y Emi no podía abandonar su puesto. Miró desesperada a todos lados, intentando pensar en algo; entonces vio una cuerda y a Spike al lado.

-¡Rodéales, vamos!

Spike salió disparado con la cuerda en la boca, y rodeó a la tripulación, atándoles en mitad de cubierta.

Emi vio como Rata bajaba de su mástil, embobado –su estado normal - y se iba hacia el agua, colgando peligrosamente del borde de una cuerda. Cayó al agua.

La mujer puso a Simbad en el timón, para que un peso mantuviera el rumbo, y pasó una cuerda por encima de una de las velas. Del otro lado, colgaba un gancho, con el que cogió a Rata y le sacó del agua. Ató el cabo el uno de los postes y dejó a Rata colgando.

Una sirena estaba ahora intentando atraer a Sirius al agua, y éste la seguía como si fuera la mujer de su vida.

-Spike, ¡coge a Sirius! – gritó Emi, ocupada con el cabo todavía.

El perro corrió a salvar a su amo, mordiéndole en el trasero y tirando de él. Sirius pegó un grito y trastabilló, pero otra sirena volvió a la carga, lanzando besitos acuosos al aire, de forma que Sirius pusiera una sonrisa bobalicona.

Nadie conducía el barco que, todavía en los rápidos, cayó por una cascada pequeña. Emi salió disparada y rodó por cubierta, yendo a caer justo en los brazos de Sirius, al que besó por la inercia. _(Nda. Yaaa... eso dicen todas)._ Sirius seguía en su propio sueño, y pensando que era a la sirena a quien besaba, cogió a Emi por la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho.

Incapaz de librarse de su abrazo, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que darle un puñetazo para quitárselo de encima –Sirius cayó inconsciente al suelo- y corrió de nuevo a coger el timón. ¡Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar! Delante había unas rocas que no podía sortear, y a la derecha se veía un camino que daba a mar abierto... solo que un barco encallado impedía el paso.

-¡Spike! – gritó Emi - ¡Las cuchillas!

El perro corrió a la zona en la que se activaban las cuchillas, pisando en su camino la cabeza de Sirius, que acabó estampado contra el suelo. Al activar las cuchillas, estas salieron por los lados del barco y destrozaron el barco que les impedía el paso. No fue difícil, puesto que la madera estaba ya podrida por la humedad, pero un tocón salió volando dando a Sirius, que estaba incorporándose, en mitad de la frente.

Cayeron en mar abierto. La música había cesado, y los piratas empezaron a despertar de su sueño.

Sirius, sorprendido de encontrarse en ese lugar, cuando segundos –bueno, segundos para él, porque para Emi...- antes se había encontrado en los Dientes del Dragón. Miró a la zona del timón, y vio a Emilyn, que seguía gobernando el barco. Elevó los ojos al cielo, poniendo cara de horror-ahora-no-habrá-quien-la-soporte.

El resto de la tripulación se iba despertando. Uno de los piratas soltó al pez globo al que estaba llamando "preciosa" y Rata se descolgó del gancho al que Emi le había atado.

Uno a uno, todos miraron a Emi, agradecidos.

-Nos ha salvado.

-Emilyn nos ha salvado.

-¿Nos ha salvado? – preguntó Peter, algo más lento.

-¡Eh, muchachos! Volved a la realidad – exclamó Remus, intentando recuperar el orden – Todos a vuestros puestos.

Mientras Sirius se había acercado a Emilyn, con cara de enfado. Spike fue detrás de él, y recibió las caricias de la mujer, que le llamó "héroe" y "valiente". Spike soltó babas complacido.

Sirius intentó llamar la atención de Emi, carraspeando. Ésta le miró, levantando las cejas.

-¿No es lugar adecuado para una mujer?

Una vena le latió en la sien a Sirius porque no quería admitir que Emilyn le había salvado la vida.

-¡Claro que no! – y miró alrededor buscando una excusa - ¡Mira mi barco! La baranda era de caoba tallada a mano, y ¡esto! – gritó, señalando a unos grabados en la madera - ¡Estas molduras procedían de Damasco! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó robar todo esto? E ahí porqué las mujeres no deberían conducir – acabó, dando un golpe en la baranda.

-¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué? ¡Te he salvado la vida! – gritó Emi, apretando los puños para no darle otro puñetazo a Sirius.

-No me habría pasado nada – replicó con arrogancia Sirius, empujando a Emi para quitarla el mando del barco – Nunca me pasa nada.

-Ya – dijo Emi, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a la bodega, mascullando entre dientes – Desagradecido... es típico.

Antes de que se metiera en la bodega, Sirius se fijó de nuevo en la baranda.

-¡Y has levantado la pintura! ¡Aquí! ¡Y aquí! ¡¡Y mira esto!! – gritó indignado - ¡Esto es más que un arañazo!

Emi cerró las puertas con un portazo que resonó por cubierta.

Toda la tripulación se volvió para mirar a su capitán, con ojos acusadores. Este retrocedió un poco. ¿Ahora se ponían del lado de esa mujer?

-Arg... el perro (Spike también le miraba mal)... la tripulación... la mujer...

Sirius caminó despacio hasta la puerta de la bodega, y llamó seca y bruscamente. Así:

POM POM POM

Luego se cruzó de brazos y volvió a golpear la puerta, algo más suave. Más o menos así:

Pom pom pom

Emi abrió de golpe, sacando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias – soltó Sirius, como si le costara la vida.

-¡No hay de que!

-¡No te preocupes!

-¡No te molestes mas!

-¡Descuida!

-¡Bien!

-¡Adiós!

-¡Hasta nunca! – gritó Emi, y volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

Sirius miró furioso a la tripulación y todos volvieron rápidamente a sus puestos, ya que se dieron por satisfechos con esa... como decirlo, apasionada y breve conversación.

El capitán miro a su perro, que ya no le miraba mal, sino que volvía a babear.

-¿Qué, contento?

El perro babeó aún más, dando su aprobación. Sirius se volvió a fue a hablar con Remus, y mientras se iba, Spike pudo ver lo que le había costado a su amo el precio de que le salvara la vida. Un precioso agujero en el pantalón, que le dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas partes bajas... traseras.

**N/A: Aki va otro xapi... he tardado muxo en subirlo pork queria ver si recibia mas reviews, pero en vista del éxito, he decidido subirlo con los que tengo. Graxias a Kitty Bellatrix de Malfoy, a Maite, a Angie Crowe y a Adla Lanai por sus reviews! Sois las mejores**!


	4. ¡Pepinillos con huevos!

**CAPITULO 4: ¡PEPINILLOS CON HUEVOS!**

De nuevo en Siracusa, James miraba desde su celda la ciudad, que seguía en sombras. Unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta y ésta se abrió tímidamente.

La cabeza de una joven mujer se asomó, y pidió educadamente permiso para pasar.

-Le traigo la cena, alteza.

-Déjala en esa esquina. Ahora no tengo hambre – ordenó James, sin mirar a la joven.

-Con su permiso – murmuró la joven, andando hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-Espera – exclamó el príncipe, cambiando de opinión. Quería conversar con alguien, aunque fuera una sirvienta.

La mujer bajó la vista mientras James la contemplaba y se fijaba en lo hermosa que era. El pelo rojo oscuro caía sobre los hombros, sin ningún tipo de adorno; y unos espectaculares ojos verdes daban una extraña luminosidad a su pálido rostro.

-No bajes la vista – dijo James, llevando su mano a la barbilla de la joven – Tienes unos ojos demasiado bellos para esconderlos.

La joven se sonrojó, y clavó los ojos en el heredero, con un principio de sonrisa en sus afrutados labios.

En ese momento entró el Rey, y ordenó a la muchacha que saliera, cosa que hizo después de hacer una breve reverencia.

-James, deprisa. Un barco espera en el puerto; una tripulación formaba por mis hombres más leales te llevará lejos de Siracusa.

El príncipe detuvo a su padre, con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Y la guardia de los embajadores?

-O duermen o han sido sobornados – replicó Albus, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la celda – Pero debemos irnos ya.

-¿Ir a dónde? – preguntó James, negando con la cabeza - ¿Pasar el resto de mi vida exiliado?

-¡Pero estarás vivo! – exclamó el rey – No puedo permitir que pagues por los delitos de Sirius.

-Él es inocente.

-James, ¡no seas ingenuo! ¡Sirius no piensa ir al Tártaro! El Sirius que conociste de pequeño no-

-Sigue estando en el hombre que es ahora – interrumpió James, decidido – Lo he visto.

-James... – murmuró Albus, sabiendo que no convencería a su hijo.

El príncipe puso una mano en el hombro de su padre.

-Vete, padre. Sé lo que hago – dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la pequeña ventana.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Habían llegado a una hermosa isla, llena de los recursos que necesitaban para reparar el barco.

-Escuchad – anunció Remus – ondearemos aquí diez minutos. Si os perdéis, os dejaremos.

Sirius, por su parte, miraba su querida baranda destrozada. Suspiró.

-Aigh... los estragos que ha causado una sola mujer – dijo, acariciando el casco del barco como si fuera un niño herido.

Emi le miraba desesperada, con los brazos en la cintura.

-¡Ya está bien! Solo hay que darle un poco de savia de árbol y quedará como nuevo.

-Cuando quiere pedirte consejo, te lo- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero al no recibir respuesta y ver que la mujer estaba decidida a arreglar el barco, exclamó.

-Vale, bien, pero al menos no vayas sola.

Antes de que lo hubiera dicho, seis de sus piratas rodearon a Emi, tendiéndola manos para ayudarla a bajar del barco.

-Oh, gracias – susurró Emi, juntando las manos. Luego agregó lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera Sirius – Da gusto ver que aún hay hombres que no han olvidado las normas de cortesía.

-Cortesía – masculló Sirius entre dientes, imitando la voz de Emilyn. Luego escuchó a Remus pasar por detrás de él, con un cubo en la mano para recoger savia - ¿A dónde vas?

-Sabes que tiene razón. La savia es perfecta para-

-¡Calla! Tú quédate en el barco – ordenó, saltando a tierra por encima de su destrozada baranda en un movimiento ágil.

Sirius alcanzó al resto de la tripulación en unos minutos, que se habían adentrado un poco para buscar un árbol abundante en savia.

-Ya te di las gracias – exclamó Sirius – De eso se trataba, ¿no?

-Se trata de reparar tu barco. Cuando yo rompo algo, lo arreglo – luego tendió la mano, mirando con ojo crítico al tronco de la palmera – Cuchillo.

-Oh, si, claro... como que voy a darte un arma.

El sonido de cuatro cuchillos desenfundándose a la vez resonó en los oídos de Sirius, autor del anterior comentario. Sus piratas tendieron los cuchillos a Emi, y ésta escogió el de Rata y se lo agradeció.

Peter se acercó a Sirius, y decidió hablar con él.

-¿Sabes? Debes intentar ser un poco más cortés.

Sirius cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Cerró el puño y pegó un puñetazo a Rata, que cayó al suelo, con un ojo morado.

El capitán de _La Quimera_ soltó un bufido.

-Y ahora una rata de bodega me va a enseñar educación...

-Lo cierto es que ella salvó el barco – dijo otro pirata.

-Gracias, Luca – respondió Emi, todavía recogiendo savia.

-Y ahora nos ayuda a repararlo – dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Y además es mañosa – añadió el otro.

-Y valiente – terminó el primero.

Sirius se tapaba la cara con la mano, intentando no perder la paciencia. Pero la perdió.

-¡Esta chica no sabe ni arreglar una uña rota! – gritó, empezando a andar de vuelta al barco.

Emi bufó, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Sirius.

-Eres el hombre más grosero y testarudo que he conocido en mi vida.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, y miró a Emi.

-Pchte (sonido gutural ), _señorita_, las de tu clase solo se relacionan con niñatos. _Yo_ – dijo, señalándose y haciendo mucho hincapié en esa palabra – soy el único hombre que has conocido.

La mujer apretó con fuerza los puños y le tiro el cubo con la savia a Sirius en la cabeza.

-Jo, tío... - soltó Peter.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, con cara de odio y pringado de savia hasta los pies. Cogió del suelo un montón de barro y clavó sus ojos en Emi, que abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sirius cogía impulso.

-Oh, no, no, n-

PLAF

Emi se incorporó del suelo, quitándose el barro de la cara.

En segundo plano –alejados de los proyectiles- los gemelos volvían a sus apuestas.

-Cinco coronas por Emilyn.

Pero la mujer no estaba para escucharlos. Miró a Sirius furiosa.

-Eres un... egocéntrico.

-Consentida.

-Maleducado, pretencioso – gritó, cogiendo a un pobre cangrejo, víctima de su furia, y se lo lanzó.

-¡Ilusa!

-¡Pedante, egoísta!

-¡Arrogant-

No pudo continuar ya que un proyectil-coco le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Embustero! ¡Ingrato! ¡Repelente! ¡Antipático!

Sirius que había estado esquivando proyectiles-planta, proyectiles-estrellas de mar y un montón de cosas que iban lanzadas demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, se recuperó y soltó:

-Y además ¡reprimida!

-¿Reprimida? – repitió Emi, indignada – Te voy a dar reprimida.

Emi se agachó para coger una enorme roca plana del suelo y la levantó con intenciones de aplastar el cráneo a Sirius, pero justo entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Las plantas desaparecieron... y un enorme ojo se abrió justo debajo de ellos.

Peter perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el liquido gelatinoso que cubría el ojo del enorme pez.

-Ahgg... – dijo Peter.

Spike fue a su lado y empezó a lamer el liquido.

-Ahgg... – dijeron todos ahora.

El pez de repente se empezó a mover, moviendo las enormes aletas que tenía a los lados.

-¡Corred! – gritó Sirius.

Todos salieron despavoridos hacia el lugar donde habían desembarcado.

-¡Remus, Remus!

El pirata, que se había quedado en el barco por orden de Sirius, contempló como su capitán y la tripulación que había desembarcado corrían hacia él, gritando su nombre.

-Voy – gritó, manejando el barco y acercándose al monstruo.

Todos cayeron del lomo del pez y se agarraron a las cuerdas que colgaban de las velas. Sirius cogió a Marina por la cintura –salvándola de que cayera al mar- y la dejó al lado de Remus, donde también cayó él.

-¡La estrella! – exclamó Emi, señalando al horizonte.

-Mantén el rumbo – dijo Sirius a Remus, cogiendo una soga con un garfio en un extremo y corriendo a proa. Lanzó el garfio, que se enganchó a las duras escamas del pez. La embarcación adquirió una velocidad de vértigo, y Sirius estampó su cara en cubierta por la inercia.

La risa de Emilyn resonó por todo el barco.

El capitán levantó la vista, y la vio allí, agarrada a una cuerda para no perder el equilibrio, y sin dejar de reír. Sirius sonrió, pensando que nunca había conocido a una mujer como aquella.

Las horas siguientes fueron... vertiginosas. El pez seguía dirigiéndose hacia la estrella, y su velocidad no variaba. ¡El maldito pez parecía no cansarse! Pasaron una noche bastante movidita, y cuando amaneció ya estaban todos congregados en cubierta, con un tono de piel verdoso muy poco favorecedor.

Sirius cortó la cuerda, y se sentó, intentando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Sus marineros estaban todos mucho peor que él, y no se movieron de la baranda, donde también estaba Spike, que empezó a hipar. Sus carrillos se hincharon y...

-Oh, ¡no! ¡n- ARG... – exclamó uno de los piratas.

-Eh – gritó Luca - ¿De dónde ha sacado las zanahorias?

Intentando no prestar atención al agraciado espectáculo que se desarrollaba entre la tripulación y el perro, Emilyn se sentó al lado de Sirius, tapándose con una mano la boca.

-Mira – dijo Sirius, levantándose – Las Puertas de Granito. Tú nunca creíste que llegaría tan lejos.

Emi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-No, lo reconozco... pero James si. Confía en ti, no me preguntes porqué.

Sirius se apoyó en la baranda y soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, supongo que no sabe lo que hace.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis, Sirius? – preguntó Emi, yendo al lado del pirata.

-Yo estaba huyendo para variar – empezó Sirius, subiendo encima de un tonel y cogiendo un palo para usar de cuchillo en su representación – Unos matones me habían acorralado fuera de los muros de su palacio. No tenía escapatoria – comentó con entusiasmo, abriendo mucho los ojos – Una espada en el cuello, otra en el pecho y otra en...

Sirius fue a señalarse las partes bajas cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió de golpe.

-¡Pepinillos con huevos! – exclamó un marinero, masticando ruidosamente.

El abucheo de la tripulación se escuchó por todo el barco, que corrió de nuevo a la baranda por si vomitaban.

Sirius carraspeó, para atraer de nuevo la atención de Emi. Se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la barandilla del barco.

-Bueno... puedes imaginártelo. ¡Entonces apareció una cuarta espada! Era la de James, que lo había visto todo desde su ventana, y sin dudarlo descendió por el mismo muro _(Nda. Me imagino que con una cuerda, pero en la peli no dice nada. A lo mejor fue de un salto Oo)_ para poder pelear a mi lado. ¡Y que manera de pelear! Ni que lo hubiéramos ensayado.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban al rememorar los viejos tiempos, y Emi sonrió.

-Fue mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

-¿Luego que fue de vosotros?

Sirius se puso serio, y sus rasgos se ensombrecieron.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Emi, riéndose.

-Cada uno... – murmuró, levantándose y caminando hacia el timón– siguió su camino.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bellatrix tomaba un baño de burbujas, y en una de ellas era en la que veía a su mono y crédulo capitán hablando.

-Basta de charla – dijo aburrida, suspirando. Una sonrisita traviesa bailó en sus labios – Empecemos a gritar...

Sopló suavemente, congelando la burbuja en la que todavía se veía el bello rostro de Emilyn. La diosa agitó la esfera, de forma que lo único que se pudo ver en ella ahora fue la nieve cayendo, y volando entre ella, batiendo sus gigantes alas, una monstruosa ave blanca.

**N/A: Hey, hola! Se que he tardado muxo, pero nunka me daba tiempo a subirlo. Espero que os guste este nuevo xapi y k dejeis reviews Muxas graxias a los k me han dejado review y a los k se han leido esta historia, en serio. Os tero muxo a todos!**


	5. ¡Ya está! Justo como lo planeé

**CAPITULO 5: YA ESTÁ. JUSTO COMO... LO PLANE**

Una vez hubieron cruzado las Puertas de Granito, unas enormes rocas colocadas en el mar _(Nda. No me preguntéis como -/)_ de forma que se asemejaban a muchas puertas, un gélido viento comenzó a soplar.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, la tripulación de _La Quimera_ vio como la superficie del agua que rodeaba el barco se convertía en hielo. El barco se detuvo, incapaz de moverse.

Las babas de Spike se congelaron, y empezó a moverlas como si fueran gruesos bigotes blancos.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Ahora qué? – gritó Sirius, desesperado. Se giró para ir a coger algo de abrigo y casi se come el pecho (muy musculoso) de Remus - ¡Ponte algo, Remus! Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

Antes de bajar a su camarote, exclamó:

-Señores, hay que bajar y romper el hielo. No podemos parar.

Así que todos, con su abrigo y pico en mano, cuales enanitos trabajando en su mina, bajaron del barco a picar el hielo que se extendía por delante del barco. Muchos, mucho, muuuuuuuuuuchos metros mas allá, pudieron ver el mar en estado líquido. Les quedaba una tarea agotadora.

-Ja... robaremos el Libro de la Paz – mascullaba Peter entre dientes, con los dientes castañeando.

-¡Guau, guau! – gritó Spike, llamando la atención de los piratas. Al fondo, en el aire, pudieron ver como una mancha blanca se les echaba encima. Se iba acercando peligrosamente rápido... Toda la tripulación corrió al barco, pero uno de ellos tuvo que tirarse a uno de los agujeros que habían hecho para no caer presa del ave. El agua estaba helada y le cortó la respiración.

-¡Jeff! – gritó Emilyn, lanzándole una cuerda para sacarle de allí. Empezó a atar el cabo a la baranda y no vio al mastodóntico pájaro acercarse por su espalda.

-¡Emi! – gritó Sirius, advirtiéndola del peligro.

Corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, pero el ave, que la había apresado entre sus afiladas garras, pudo más, y Sirius se quedó con el guante de Emi en la mano.

El pájaro desapareció en la cumbre de un acantilado cercano, y todos se quedaron paralizados... todos excepto Sirius.

Se ató con cuerdas dos cuchillos a los pies, de forma que las puntas apuntaran hacia delante. Se colgó un escudo a la espalda, y se volvió hacia su mano derecha.

-¿Remus? ¡Dame un abrazo! – exclamó, abrazando a su amigo.

El otro, sorprendido, intentó zafarse, hasta que comprendió las intenciones de Sirius. Sirius le acababa de quitar sus dos puñales de la espalda.

Remus soltó una carcajada, y acompañó a su amigo hasta el arpón con el que pensaba subir el acantilado.

Se ató a la cintura una cuerda, y el otro extremo lo ató al arpón. Spike accionó la palanca y... ¡Sirius salió disparado!

Yendo a empotrarse en el acantilado cubierto de nieve, por supuesto.

Los cuchillos que había robado a Remus y los que se había atado a los pies le permitían escalar sin caerse. Los clavaba en el acantilado y, mientras, mascullaba unos pensamientos muy agradables.

-No vio al pájaro... Todo el mundo lo vio... Era grande como un galeón, pero Emilyn... Emilyn miraba a otro lado.

Arriba Emi había conseguido escabullirse, y ahora estaba escondida en una especie de túnel de nieve.

De repente, una mano le tapó la boca.

-Shh-shh... – susurró Sirius.

-¡Has venido a rescatarme! – exclamó Emi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si, si quieres llamarlo así... – replicó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero te costará otro diamante; el rescate no se incluye en la clase turista.

-Dime, ¿cómo bajaremos? – preguntó Emi, espiando al ave.

-Yo... no lo sé – contestó Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Aún no lo sé – rectificó – Lo estoy pensando, ¿vale?

Sirius puso cara de concentración y Emi le miró, sin poder creérselo.

-Escalas una gigantesca torre de hielo, y ¡aún no sabes como bajar!

-Hay que ser desagradecida... – masculló Sirius, perdiendo su cara de concentración – Oye, si quieres bajar tu solita, por mi puedes empezar.

-Shh... – dijo Emi, llevándose un dedo a los labios – Vale, vale, vale, vale...

El pájaro pasó a su lado, y los dos se agacharon para que no los viera.

-A ver – empezó Emi – ¿con qué material contamos? Hem... ¿cuerdas?

Sirius sonrió.

-Ahh... no.

-Mmm... ¿garfios? – sugirió, poniendo los dedos en forma de garras.

Sirius puso cara de pensarlo.

-No.

-¿¡Tus espadas!? – preguntó Emi, ya desesperada.

Sirius pensó otra ratito...

-Ajá, tengo... ¡esto! – exclamó, sacando su pequeño cuchillo y poniéndolo delante de la cara de Emi.

-Ah, que bien... podrá usarlo de palillo cuando nos devore.

-Ya, mira... – comentó arrogante, lanzando el cuchillo al aire y recogiéndolo – Esta daga en manos expertas puede tener mas de mil y un usos.

Lo volvió a lanzar al aire, pero ya no regresó. La daga se incrustó en el techo de hielo, que se derrumbó, dejándolos a la vista del pájaro.

Emi entrecerró los ojos, dispuesta a matar a Sirius con la mirada.

-Uy – soltó Sirius, sonriendo bobaliconamente.

El pájaro, atraído por el ruido del hielo rompiéndose, clavó sus intensos ojos rojos en ellos dos.

-Corre – susurró el pirata, cogiendo a Emi de la mano y echando a correr.

Esquivando montículos de nieve y con el ave pisándoles los talones, llegaron a una cuesta cubierta de nieve muy empinada.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó.

El hombre, haciendo gala de unos reflejos impresionantes, se las arregló para coger a Emi en brazos y usar el escudo que llevaba a la espalda como trineo. A pesar de la velocidad que alcanzaron entonces, el pájaro les seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Lo hemos despistado? – preguntó Sirius, cuando el ave desapareció de su vista.

De pronto, haciendo un giro en el aire, el pájaro blanco apareció delante de ellos y les lanzó un picotazo, que esquivaron por poco.

Una piedra pequeña en el camino les hizo dar un salto –destrozando de paso la espalda de Sirius- y se encontraron con el ave delante de ellos, posada en tierra.

El pirata hizo un giro con el trineo improvisado y se metió en una especie de cueva, perdiendo velocidad, con la buena suerte de que se fue a parar justo en el borde de un acantilado de poca altura.

Ambos se sonrieron, pensando que ya estaban a salvo.

Justo entonces escucharon al pájaro, y la pared de hielo que había detrás de ellos explotó en mil pedazos cuando el ave la derribó.

Emi empezó a gritar, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sirius: saltar por el precipicio –trineo incluido-.

Llegaron mas o menos enteros abajo, y ahora, de pie en el escudo, saltaron un hueco que había, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Cosa en la que fracasaron estrepitosamente.

Sirius, usando como último recurso el cuchillo de los mil y un usos –que tan bien había usado minutos antes, por cierto- lo clavó en el hielo. Así pudieron dar un giro sobre sí mismos y salir por otra abertura de nuevo al exterior.

El pájaro no se dejó engañar, y les siguió, rompiendo bloques de hielo y roca a su paso. Mala suerte para él que justo uno de los bloques cayera en su cabeza, estampándole contra el suelo, y dejando que Emi y Sirius se tiraran a gusto por el nuevo acantilado.

Desde el barco se escuchó una explosión, y Remus miró hacia arriba para ver a dos pequeños puntitos gritando y cayendo hacia el barco.

-Bien, aquí están.

Uno de los gemelos puso cara de fastidio, y pagó a su hermano por la apuesta que acababa de perder.

Sirius y Emi cayeron encima de una de las velas, que se desgarró, parando su caída. Con un golpe seco, ambos cayeron en cubierta, tapados por la vela anaranjada.

Sirius, que había caído encima de Emi, se revolvió el pelo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Ya está. Justo como... lo planeé.

La voz de Sirius tembló un poco al final, ya que Emi había puesto sus manos en los hombros del pirata y le sonreía con una mezcla de ternura y agradecimiento.

Sus labios estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros.

Unas manos quitaron justo entonces la vela, dejando a la pareja a la vista de todos.

-¡Es Emilyn! – exclamó toda la tripulación, loca de alegría.

Quitaron con brusquedad a Sirius de encima de ella y tendiéndola muchas manos, la ayudaron a levantarse, preguntándola si se encontraba bien.

Peter cayó del cielo –como siempre- y abrazó a Emi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creíamos que te habías ido para siempre...

EJEM EJEM

Sirius, levantándose del suelo con torpeza, no pudo evitar carraspear sonoramente, para atraer la atención de sus marineros.

-Oh, estoy bien... en serio – exclamó, poniéndose una mano en la espalda como si tuviera lumbago – Pero me conmueve vuestro interés.

La espalda de Sirius crujió y, no se sabe si por el ruido que hizo o por casual casualidad, hubo un desprendimiento en la montaña, haciendo que enormes peñascos cayeran al mar, rompiendo el hielo que rodeaba el barco y dándoles vía libre para zarpar sin problemas.

La tripulación se puso a dar saltos y aullidos de alegría, seguramente porque eran conscientes de que ya no tendrían que picar más hielo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Las estrellas brillaban esa noche como ninguna otra, y el mar se movía calmado y despacio.

En cubierta solo se encontraba Sirius, gobernando su barco, con la vista clavada en el infinito.

Emi salió de su camarote –la bodega de Spike- y se apoyó en la baranda, indecisa. Después de varios minutos de silencio fue hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, pero no le miró, sino que perdió también su mirada en el mar.

-S-Sirius – empezó, aunque se paró, sin saber muy bien como seguir – Gracias por ir a buscarme.

-Bueno... – replicó el pirata, bromeando – No... – se dio cuenta entonces de lo sincera que había sido Emi y olvidó el tono de voz que había adoptado al principio. Se puso serio, y miró a la mujer a los ojos – No hay de qué.

Emi sonrió.

-El mar es lo tuyo.

-Si – dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros – La tierra firme no es para mí. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Prefieres el mar o la tierra?

Emi se acercó a Sirius, hasta estar a su lado, y perdió de nuevo la vista en las aguas.

-Siempre me ha gustado el mar. Incluso llegué a soñar con vivir en él... – la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios – Pero aquello no pudo ser. Tengo... responsabilidades en Siracusa.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Has renunciado a tu sueño?

-Si – contestó Emi, incapaz de mirar al pirata.

Sirius puso su mano sobre la de Emi e, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de ésta, la puso delante del timón e hizo que sus dedos rodearan la madera.

Ella le miró, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Sirius se mantuvo a su lado, y puso las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando de nuevo al mar.

-He viajado por todo el mundo. He visto cosas que nadie ha visto, pero no hay nada, _nada_ comparable al mar abierto.

-¿Y es esto lo que siempre has querido?

Sirius se rió, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Reconozco que no. De jóvenes, James y yo hablábamos de alistarnos en la armada real y servir a Siracusa codo con codo. Pero, luego cada uno escogió un camino distinto. Él es príncipe y yo... bueno – dijo, con una sonrisa amarga – La verdad es que nunca le he envidiado; hasta que una mañana un barco atracó en el puerto. En él llegaba su futuro. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso – siguió, mirando a las estrellas con ojos soñadores.

-¿Qu-qué traía aquel barco? – balbuceó Emi, susurrando temerosa cada una de las palabras.

Sirius la miró, y en sus ojos casi se veía el dolor.

-A ti.

Los ojos de Emi se abrieron por la revelación, y sus labios se entreabrieron.

-James te recibió en el muelle, y yo embarqué en cuanto me fue posible y nunca miré atrás.

Hasta ahora.

Sirius, muy despacio, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emilyn, y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sentían el aliento del otro tan cerca...

Emi puso una mano en el pecho de Sirius, y le separó unos centímetros, impidiendo que la besara.

Apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar los ojos azules de Sirius clavados en ella por más tiempo.

De pronto, una luz intensa iluminó toda la zona. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos, mirando asombrados como muchas estrellas recorrían el cielo para unirse con la que Bellatrix les había indicado, otorgando un tono morado al cielo a su paso.

La estrella explotó, y una enorme puerta de piedra negra tallada apareció en su lugar.

-Las puertas del Tártaro – anunció Sirius, olvidándose de Emi, de su anterior conversación y concentrándose solo en el nuevo reto que se le presentaba delante.

La tripulación salió del camarote, y tapándose los ojos para evitar la luz, se preguntaban que ocurría ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Rata?

Peter escaló hasta lo alto del poste, y sus ojos se abrieron por la aterradora vista que le ofrecía delante.

-Se acaba, capitán. ¡Es el fin del mundo!


	6. Estos tiempos tan escépticos

**CAPITULO 6: ESTOS TIEMPOS TAN ESCEPTICOS**

-S-se acaba, capitán. ¡Es el fin del mundo!

Efectivamente. Varios metros delante del navío, el mar se cortaba para dar paso a la nada. Las puertas del Tártaro, el destino de Sirius, flotaban en el aire, inalcanzables para el ser humano.

-Págame. Es plana – murmuró uno de los gemelos, reclamando el dinero de una antigua apuesta a su hermano.

-Arg... ya está. ¡Vámonos! – exclamó uno de los piratas, mirando asustado al vacío que se extendía a poco de él.

-No – dijo Remus, cogiéndole del hombro. Miró a Sirius, que parecía algo indeciso – El capitán no ha dado ninguna orden.

Sirius miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada al otro mundo, a uno de tinieblas y oscuridad.

-Sigue la estrella que hay más allá – susurró, pensando en voz alta, recordando las palabras de la diosa – Más allá del horizonte.

Y entonces supo lo que debía hacer.

-¡Bien, a sus puestos! Soltad escotas. ¡Esperad mi orden! – gritó a la tripulación, que le miraba como si el fin del mundo le hubiese afectado a la cabeza - ¡Ya! Vamos, ¡vamos!

Los piratas corrieron a obedecer la orden, pero Remus permaneció en el sitio, siendo racional como siempre.

-Simbad, ¿cómo vamos a llegar?

-Confía en mi – dijo Sirius, sin dar más explicaciones – Rata, ¡apareja la mayor al trinquete!

-Pero eso nos detendrá en seco – exclamó Peter, desde las alturas, perplejo.

-¡Tú hazlo!

Peter se apresuro a cumplir la orden, mientras Sirius seguía gritando por cubierta, y los marineros se movían atando y cortando sogas sin parar ni un momento.

-¡La mesana hacia popa!

-Eso es una locura – protestó uno.

-Lo sé, pero ¡rápido!

Sirius daba ordenes tan estúpidas que ya nadie se atrevía a rechazarlas. Todos obedecían, sabiendo que la idea que se paseaba por la mente de su capitán era la única posibilidad que tenían de sobrevivir.

-¿Todos preparados? Poneos en el centro del barco – dijo, situándose en proa junto a Emi – Y rezad a los dioses. Puede que dentro de poco estemos con ellos.

Nunca hubiesen pensado que el fin del mundo se acercaría tan rápido, pero lo cierto es que así era.

Y lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los dedos.

Cuando llegaron al final, el barco se inclinó peligrosamente hacia delante, y hubo muchos que cerraron los ojos –Peter incluido-.

El barco cayó al vacío.

Instintivamente, Sirius cogió a Emi de la cintura y la pegó a él, para evitar que se cayera.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos! – gritó el pirata, y entonces las velas se extendieron como alas, haciendo que el barco se estabilizase y planease muy, muy despacio.

-Funciona – murmuró Sirius, viendo como su barco volaba, asombrado.

-Sirius – exclamó Remus, riendo – ¡Lo lograste!

Las cuerdas, soportando gran tensión, empezaron a romperse. Sirius supo que si quería entrar en el Tártaro debía de darse prisa.

-Todo a babor – exclamó Sirius, cogiendo una cuerda y atándola al mástil central – Remus, si no vuelvo, el barco es tuyo.

-No... –susurró el gigante, sin aceptar que esta iba a ser probablemente la última vez que vería a su capitán.

-¡Señores! Ha sido un placer robar con ustedes.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la cara de una Emi muy decidida a acompañarle.

-Yo voy contigo. Y no me digas ahora que el Reino del Caos no es lugar para una mujer.

El pirata sonrió, y haciendo una lazada con la cuerda, se rodeó a si mismo y Emi. Dio un tirón, y los cuerpos de la pareja se juntaron.

-Yo _jamás_ diría eso – replicó, poniendo voz seductora.

Emi le miró, sabiendo que el hombre había cambiado. Miró la baranda, y acompañada por Sirius, saltó por ella.

Cruzaron la puerta, y un haz de luz salió de ella por el lugar por el que habían entrado. La cuerda regresó vacía al exterior, donde la tripulación contemplaba como su capitán acababa de desaparecer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cayeron por el espacio cogidos de la mano.

Al final, solo se veía un desierto. Justo cuando iban a chocar contra la fina arena, se detuvieron en el aire, y por extraños vientos fueron depositados con suavidad en el suelo.

Las dunas aparecían y desaparecían, haciendo que la pareja rodara por la arena, sin encontrar ningún lugar estable para ponerse en pie.

La arena, movida por el fuerte viento, dejó a la vista por unos segundos cientos soldados de piedra, para posteriormente volver a taparlos.

El esqueleto de un barco rodó hasta ellos y se tuvieron que tirar al suelo para esquivarlo. Luego, las arenas lo tragaron.

Tumbas, templos derrumbados... todo aparecía y desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

De pronto, se escuchó el chasqueo amenazador de unas pinzas, y un escorpión hecho de estrellas apareció sobre la arena, avanzando hacia la pareja. Por la espalda un león y un dragón de tamaño descomunal impedían la huida.

Sirius sacó sus dos espadas, poniendo a Emi a su espalda para protegerla.

Un remolino se formó encima de ellos, llevándose a las criaturas y las espadas de Sirius.

-No, no, no, mis pequeñines... – susurró una voz dulce – Así no se trata a mis invitados.

El desierto dejó entonces a la vista la sala de un trono, derruida, sin techo ni paredes.

De una densa niebla que acababa de aparecer, la diosa del Caos hizo acto de presencia, aplaudiendo francamente sorprendida.

-Bravo... Jamás ningún mortal había llegado al Tártaro.

Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la zona.

-Con vida, digo – murmuró, sentándose en el trono después de hacer desaparecer al esqueleto que había estado macabramente sentado allí – Poneos cómodos.

Emi cogió a Sirius del brazo y le clavó la uñas, atemorizada.

-Eh, si... gracias. Una mansión muy bonita – dijo, avanzando con Emi de la mano.

-¿Te gusta? Pretendo implantar en el mundo este estilo – comentó como una simple anécdota, acariciando con el índice una columna. Al paso de su delicado dedo, surgió una raja en la roca.

-Vaya... – empezó Sirius, mirando con sorpresa el "estilo" de la sala destruida – No está del todo mal. Mira, te veo ocupada, así que oye... cogemos el Libro de la Paz y no molestamos más.

Bellatrix rió, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Por qué crees que está en mi poder?

-Bueno, verás... querías que me ejecutaran e hiciste que me acusaran del robo.

La diosa se empezó a acercar a él, moviendo sensualmente las caderas al andar.

-¿A ti? – preguntó, con fingida ingenuidad.

-Si.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja, haciendo dudar a Sirius.

-No... – rectificó entonces el pirata - ¡Era a James! Sabías que ocuparía mi lugar.

-Oh, que perspicaz es mi hombrecito.

-Creías que yo huiría; entonces James moriría, y Siracusa quedaría-

-¡Sin príncipe heredero legítimo al trono y a merced del glorioso caos! – exclamó, alzando las manos.

Detrás de ella, varias columnas se derrumbaron, provocando un estruendo enorme.

-Los humanos sois _taaan_ previsibles – dijo, elevando los ojos al cielo – James no pudo evitar ser noble, y _t_ no pudiste evitar la traición.

-¡Pero yo no traicioné a James! Yo no escapé.

-Por supuesto que le has traicionado. Le has robado a su único amor – dijo, empujando a Emi a los brazos del pirata – Mírala, Sirius, él aún no está en la tumba y tú ya estás seduciendo a su chica. Acéptalo... tu corazón es tan _sucio_ como el mío – siseó, escupiendo las últimas palabras.

-Te equivocas con él – intervino Emi, poniéndose delante de Sirius.

-No, y él lo sabe.

-¡No conoces su corazón!

-¡Si que lo conozco! – replicó Bellatrix, más amenazadora al ver que ponían en duda lo que decía – Y lo que es más importante: él también.

Bellatrix, flotando, apartó a Emi y rodeó a Sirius, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-En el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que James morirá, porque creyó ver algo en ti que en realidad NO existe.

-No – soltó Sirius.

-¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó la diosa – Te propongo algo; juguemos a un juego. Verás... si tú ganas, te daré el Libro de la Paz.

Bellatrix levantó una mano, y la sala del trono desapareció, para dar pasó a un estrecho camino de piedra que flotaba, y al final, el Libro cerrado.

-Ahí está, noble héroe – dijo Bellatrix, señalando el camino.

Sirius avanzó, pero el suelo que había pisado desapareció, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, que tardó en recuperar.

-No tan deprisa. El juego tiene ciertas reglas – empezó la diosa, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pirata – Te plantearé una pregunta. Es _muy_ sencilla. Si contestas con sinceridad, el Libro es tuyo.

-Dame tu palabra – exigió Sirius, que no se fiaba de la seductora diosa.

-¿Aún no confías en mí?

-Emm... no.

-Que lástima... estos tiempos tan escépticos. De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra de _diosa_ – dijo, haciéndose una cruz en el pecho con el dedo meñique. Ésta brilló unos segundos y luego desapareció - ¿Te basta?

Sirius asintió y dio un paso hacia delante.

-Haz la pregunta.

-Excelente – dijo, tocando la cubierta del Libro y haciendo el amago de abrirlo – Todos sabemos que pasará si consigues el Libro de la Paz. Regresarás a Siracusa, y salvarás a James... pero si no consigues el Libro, tendrás que elegir. Zarpar al paraíso con la mujer de tus sueños – dijo, señalando a Emi – o regresar a Siracusa para morir. ¿Serás un héroe o un ladrón?

Bellatrix se elevó en el aire, confundiéndose con las sombras.

-He aquí mi pregunta, Sirius. Si no consigues el Libro, ¿volverás para morir? – susurró, desvaneciéndose con una última sonrisa furtiva.

Sirius se quedó paralizado, sin quitar la vista del Libro, que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él.

No miró a Emi, sabiendo que entonces su decisión sería mucho más complicada. Se concentró solo en el Libro, solo en James...

-Si, volveré.

Dio un paso... otro, y no pasó nada. De pronto, un ruido siniestro se empezó a escuchar, y el suelo empezó a deshacerse bajo sus pies.

-Mientes – susurró la diosa a su oído, volviendo a aparecer.

Sirius y Emi cayeron al vacío, a la oscuridad... Pero como había ocurrido antes, justo al ir a estrellarse contra el suelo, se detuvieron.

Se incorporaron con dificultad, y vieron que se encontraban en un pequeño islote, de nuevo en el mar.

Más allá del horizonte, las puertas del Tártaro se cerraron.

Durante horas permanecieron sentados en la arena, en silencio, hasta que por fin Sirius, abatido, se decidió a hablar.

-Perdona, Emi. Bellatrix tiene razón.

-No la tiene – contestó la mujer, enérgica – Tú contestaste y fuiste sincero.

-No, no lo fui. Pretendía hacerme pasar por alguien que no soy en realidad.

-Yo he visto como eres, y no necesitas fingir. ¡Bellatrix te ha engañado! ¿Por qué tiene que morir James, o tú, o nadie?

-Emi...

-¡No! – exclamó la mujer, levantándose – Sirius, escapa, ¡escapa lo más lejos que puedas! Yo volveré y lo explicaré todo.

-No, Emilyn – soltó Sirius, acercándose a ella.

-No soportaría verte morir – susurró, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – Te quiero.

_(Nda. Oh, bravo, bravo... el momento cumbre!)_

Sirius apartó la vista, incapaz de decir nada, y a lo lejos vio su barco, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

El pirata puso una mano en la mejilla de Emi, y la obligó a que le mirase.

-¿Amarías a un hombre que huye?

Una última lágrima cayó de los ojos de Emi, y Sirius la apartó con delicadeza.

Cayeron el uno en los brazos del otro, abrazándose como si ese fuese el último instante de sus vidas.

_Hago esto para que os mordáis las uñas un poquito. ¿Huirá o no huirá?_

James miraba al horizonte. El sol estaba saliendo, y sabía que este era el último amanecer que vería.

Sirius no había llegado.

Sabía, aunque nadie pudiese confirmárselo, que había hecho todo lo posible por recuperar el Libro, y que si no había venido, no se debía a que hubiese huido.

En ese momento no tenía consuelo posible, aunque... bueno, sabía que esa sirvienta que había entrado en su celda todos los días se encontraba allí. Notaba sus ojos verdes observándole. Tal vez ella si era un apoyo para ese momento.

Manteniendo su dignidad intacta, se arrodilló delante de todo Siracusa, que había acudido a la ejecución.

Apoyó el cuello en el trozo de madera.

Entre el público, Albus cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar todo el dolor que sentía.

El hacha ascendió, y se mantuvo unos tétricos segundos en esa posición.

Luego cayó.

Un cuchillo lanzado con precisión rompió el palo del hacha, haciendo que el filo de esta se clavase en la madera, a unos pocos centímetros de la nariz de James.

El heredero al trono abrió los ojos y vio su pálido y sudoroso rostro reflejado en el filo.

Se incorporó, y lo que vio por poco le hace caer otra vez.

Sirius, acompañado de sus marineros más leales, había escalado hasta llegar allí para salvarle en el último momento.

-¿A que creías que no vendría? – preguntó con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano a su mejor amigo.

-La verdad es que – James tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al cuello – empezaba a dudarlo.

Se abrazaron unos segundos, contentos de reunirse de nuevo. De pronto, James leyó en los ojos de Sirius.

-¿El Libro?

-He hecho lo que he podido; no ha sido suficiente.

-No... – susurró James, poniendo una mano en el hombro al pirata – Lo que importa es que has regresado.

-¿Cómo iba a abandonarte? Amigo mío.

Al lado del rey, Sirius vio a Emi. Cerrando los ojos un momento por el dolor que le causaba no volver a verla, se dirigió decidido hasta el trozo de madera.

Igual que había hecho James minutos antes, se arrodilló y apoyó la cabeza. Mantuvo bien abiertos los ojos para ver el mar por última vez.

Emi hundió el rostro en el pelaje de Spike al ver el sable alzarse en el aire.

No pudo ver cómo caía.

Ni tampoco como explotaba en mil pedazos antes de rozar el cuello de Sirius.

El cielo se oscureció, y un remolino de oscuridad y sombra se alzó desde el mar. Entre los fuertes vientos apareció la diosa del Caos, enorme y furiosa.

Acercó su rostro, del tamaño de un adulto, hasta quedar cerca de Sirius.

-¡¿C"MO HAS OSADO?!

Sirius retrocedió, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Todo iba a la perfección! Y ahora... – gritó, descargando el puño contra el suelo.

Varias rocas cayeron al lago cercano, y las olas fueron tan descomunales que algunas barcas se volcaron.

-Bellatrix, no lo entiendo.

-No te hagas el ingenuo – susurró, repiqueteando con las uñas en el suelo y formando grietas – A lo mejor puedes engañar a esta gente, pero yo sé como eres. ¡Eres mentiroso, falto de escrúpulos y egoísta!

-Un momento – interrumpió Sirius, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría – No te mentí. ¡He vuelto! Por eso estás aquí, y es parte de la apuesta. ¡Te dije la verdad! ¿Y no hubo alguien que dijo algo de compromiso eterno? – preguntó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix puso una mueca al ver que la cruz volvía a brillar de nuevo en su pecho. Levantó el puño, furiosa, deseosa de aplastar al pirata como un insecto.

Pero no pudo.

Bajó el brazo, y abrió la mano. En el interior estaba el Libro de la Paz, aún cerrado.

Sirius lo cogió con las dos manos, y miró la cubierta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... – se burló, mirando a la diosa – Reconoce que te sientes un poco incómoda.

Bellatrix rió, acercándose su rostro de nuevo a Sirius.

-No tientes a la suerte, Sirius. Eres mono... pero no tanto – susurró, negando con la cabeza.

Se desvaneció para volver a aparecer, esta vez a tamaño normal, al lado de Sirius. Pegó su insinuante espalda al cuerpo de Sirius, que la seguía con la mirada – Y te salvas porque tengo más sitios donde ir, cosas que destruir... y objetos que robar.

La diosa se elevó en el aire, y a su alrededor se revolvieron siluetas moradas y negras.

-Chao.

Durante los segundos que siguieron a la despedida de la diosa, nadie habló. Sirius sonrió y miró el libro que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos felices de James, que asintió una sola vez.

Sirius abrió el Libro, y del interior salió una proyección de luz que hizo que las tinieblas desaparecieran de Siracusa.

La luz lo invadió todo, y Sirius cayó de rodillas.

James se acercó con una sonrisa, y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Sabes? Por lo menos te has ganado la confianza del consejo – dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la delegación de las doce ciudades.

Todos los embajadores tenían, sin excepción, la boca abierta.

Las aclamaciones empezaron a resonar por todo Siracusa cuando Sirius se acercó al rey Albus para devolverle el Libro de la Paz.

-Rey Albus... – dijo Sirius, tendiéndole el Libro, pero justo antes de que éste lo tocara lo apartó – Ey, alto ahí, ¿cuánto lleváis encima?

Albus le echó una mirada reprochadora, pero luego sonrió.

-Te ofrezco la gratitud de las doce ciudades y la disculpa de un rey.

-Ja ja, no... en serio. ¿Cuánto?

-Sirius...

El pirata devolvió por fin el Libro al rey, que se dio la vuelta para devolverlo a la torre de la que nunca debería de haber salido.

-Ven, habrá una gran fiesta. Todos querrán escuchar el relato de tu viaje – dijo James.

-Mar en calma, buen tiempo... no hay mucho que contar.

James hizo un gesto de no poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No es tan divertido cuando te invitan?

De reojo, Sirius vio como Emi daba un paso hacia él, preocupada.

-No – mintió Sirius – Es que he reservado hamaca en las Fiji.

James le dio la mano.

-Que tengas buena travesía entonces.

Sirius sonrió y empezó a andar hacia el lugar por donde habían venido. De pronto, se dio la vuelta.

-Y péinate ese pelo – bromeó – No olvides que eres el futuro rey.

Remus y Peter se despidieron de Emi, y siguieron a Sirius. Spike hizo lo mismo, tan triste que incluso se olvidó de babear.

James se dio la vuelta, sonriendo a su prometida, pero no pudo evitar que se le encogiese el corazón al ver como ésta miraba a los piratas irse. Contempló en silencio como los ojos de la mujer se humedecían. Emi se metió corriendo en el palacio, intentando no llorar.

El príncipe la siguió hasta la terraza donde días antes la había propuesto matrimonio. Qué hermosa estaba allí, apoyada en la barandilla de mármol, con la vista perdida en el puerto y sus aguas.

-Otro día tranquilo y rutinario en Siracusa – exclamó James, acercándose hasta ponerse a su lado.

Emi sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Un día estaba aquí con una mujer – empezó el príncipe – Ella miraba el mar y soñaba con navegar más allá del horizonte. Le parecía... maravilloso.

-Y, ¿qué pasó con esa mujer?

-Un día embarcó, surcó los mares... y se enamoró.

Emi miro a su prometido, sin saber cómo disculparse.

-James, yo-

-Emi, escucha a tu corazón. El mío está aquí en Siracusa, pero el tuyo... el tuyo zarpará con la próxima marea.

La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, pensando que nunca había querido más a ese hombre que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Sirius? Estamos listos para zarpar – dijo Remus.

-De acuerdo, Remus. Vámonos – ordenó, apartando la mirada del palacio de Siracusa.

-A la orden, capitán. ¡Soltad amarras!

Sirius fue a proa, y agarrado a unas cuerdas, decidió de el mar le haría olvidarlo todo.

Una cuerda le cayó en la cabeza, y Sirius se enfadó.

-¡Rata!

-¿Qué? – exclamó el aludido, que estaba al lado de Remus.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius miró arriba y respiró varias veces seguidas, pensando que sus ojos le engañaban.

-Perdón, capitán – dijo Emi, desde el mástil, sonriendo – Tendrá que cambiar estas juntas del aparejo; hay que asegurar la mesana.

Reponiéndose de la sorpresa, Sirius empezó a subir hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

-Esas juntas son del mar de Jazmín. ¡Está en la otra punta del mundo!

-¿Y a qué esperamos entonces? – preguntó Emi, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

Sirius llegó hasta el poste que sujetaba la vela y empezó a andar por él.

-Bueno, para llegar hay que pasar el cubil de Minotauro... la guarida de la hidra, y la del cíclope... el puente de Suansé, y el mar de la China. Es una travesía muy larga y muy, muy peligrosa.

Emi se acercó de forma que sus rostros casi se rozaban.

-Yo te protegeré. No tengas miedo – susurró, tocando los labios de Sirius con los suyos.

El pirata rodeó con los brazos la cintura de la mujer mientras la besaba, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Spike, ladrando y babeando que daba gusto, se montó en la catapulta y se lanzó hacia el mástil... justo para caer encima de la pareja, tirándolos a la plataforma de madera en la que se encontraban.

Sirius se peleaba por quitarse a su fiel chucho de encima.

SPIKE, ¡NO!

GUAU GUAU

¡SPIKE! ESTATE QUIETO

**N/A: Aki termina el fic Espero que os haya gustado. Os recomiendo ver la peli en cuanto podáis para pasar un buen rato riéndoos. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir estos dos últimos xapis, pero literalmente me olvidé de que tenía este fic UU Lo sientoooo... Me podréis perdonar?**

**También sé que no he seguido la pequeña historia que aparece aquí de James/Lily, pero es que veréis, esa escena de la cárcel me la inventé La criada no sale en la película, pero me apeteció ponerla primero porque me parecía lógico que Lily saliera en la historia, y segundo porque sino el pobre James se queda muy solito. Todos os podéis imaginar qué pasará luego entre esos dos.**

**¡Y nada más! Pues eso, que ya nos veremos en mis otros fics, que tengo que seguir prontito (es que ahora estoy de exámenes )**

El último xapi de este fic se subió el día 8/11/04 

**Un besazo a todos los que habéis seguido la historia!!**

**Joanne Distte**

**Agradecimientos a: ...............******


End file.
